Heartless
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: AH;OOC Edward is the well known 'player' and captain of the baseball team. What most people don't see is his father and the abuse he takes. But when one Swan girl moves into town, what will change? Can he be saved? ExB Warning:Abuse, Swearing
1. Prologue: Welcome to My Life

**Alrighty! So this is my first Twilight story. I wanted to try and write something new, so give it a chance. This is just the prologue, so let me know if I should continue, so you know the drill, read. Love. Review. =)**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? Famous? Stephanie Meyer? Nah, not the last time I checked. Thus, Twilight is not mine:(**

**Edward's POV**

I walked into my house, worried _he_ was already home. I had been... messing around after baseball practice, thus making me late coming home. If _he_ finds out... I shudder to think of what is to come.

I stumbled into the kitchen, relived that _he_ isn't home yet. He is probably still searching for the next whore he wants to bring back. He seems to be able to get anyone he wants; One of the few things I inherited from him.

Speaking of girls... who was that girl I was making out with today? Lauren something? Eh, it doesn't matter.

I glanced at the clock that was on our microwave. 7:10. I should start to cook dinner before _he _gets home. If it's not ready then I might as well have been late.

I cooked something simple: Spaghetti. It was too simple, though, for my imagination started to work up. I remembered Mom... Elizabeth Mason. Why did she have to leave? And most of all leave me with... _him._

Speaking of him, the door creaked open, and I heard drunken slurs of him directing the whore up to his bed, promising to be there in a minute. I shuddered when jis cold voice echoed throughout the house. "Honey, I'm home. Oh... what's this? I though I said have food on the table ready to eat when I got back." He glared at me, and I glared back into his cold brown eyes. Normally he finds it difficult to look into my eyes, since they were like Mom's.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you need any more food." I said, glancing quickly at his ever-growing stomach.

"Wrong answer," I immediately regretted that, for the next thing I knew a fist collided with my chest, knocking the wind out of me. He took that moment to kick me down. He continued to kick me until the wounds of the night before started to bleed again. Once he got bored, he stomped off in the direction of his room, leaving me laying on the floor, bleeding.

I felt tears sting my eyes, but quickly pushed them back. I won't let him see me even weaker. Instead, I attempted to stand up. Bad idea. I fell back, causing another burst of pain and blood.

Once that was over, I crawled over to the phone on the other side of the room and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice, then Emmett answered his phone. "Hey, man, what up?"

"Emmett.." I panted. I had no energy left.

Immediately, he grew serious. "Dude, are you okay? Is it your dad?"

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Could you... come... pick me... up?" I coughed up a little blood.

"I'll be there in five." Then he hung up. I let the phone roll out of my hand. Emmett was the only person who knows about my 'home life'. Most people can't see past my 'popular', 'jock', 'confident', 'player' facade. But, Emmett and I have been friends since kindergarden and he tripped me on the playground. He could tell the first time I walked into school with bruises.

Suddenly, I felt arms pull me up into a standing position. I was lead out of my house and into the familiar Jeep. I just kept my eyes closed until we reached Emmett's house. I limped my way in and collapsed on his couch.

I'm Edward Anthony Mason. Welcome to my life.

**So, love it? Hate it? Want to throw a pie in my face? Oh, and just so you know I will introduce Bella into the next chapter for all of you Edward/Bella readers:) Please give me feedback, it is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl In Town

**Free virtual cookies to all of the reviewers and alerters and favoriters! I'm glad I am getting a good reaction to this story, and every time I see someone's review or anything I get all giddy!:) Lol if you have any ideas I am free to them. I like listening to them and they let me know I have people that are into the story=) Also, has anyone seen New Moon?! I thought it was great!:) Way better than the book or the Twilight movie, for sure. Anywho, thanks for the feedback, it is all appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight... Sadly...:(**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up in Emmett's living room. I almost forgot how I got here... almost. When I tried to get up I winced, sore from the brutal beating from yesterday.

"Hey, man," I saw Emmett walk down the steps wearing some school clothes. I nodded and slowly got up. "Wow you must have got it yesterday, you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and sarcasm leaked through my voice. "Yeah I am great. It's an off day when I don't get kicked until I bleed."

Emmett smiled, despite my glaring "You know there is a new girl today." He said, changing the subject.

I nodded. I did hear someone say something about that. "Yeah, Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, she is moving here until graduation." He paused, "Wonder if she's hott." He said, he added, winking.

I smiled. One thing I love about new girls; they are so desperate to fit in they will just about make out with anyone. "She's in our grade, right?"

"Yeah, the last time I checked. Maybe she will be in some of our classes. Come on, let's get something to eat." I nodded then followed him into the kitchen. This will be an interesting day.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain. Great. Nothing like starting my day soaking wet.

I sighed and stared out the window before throwing on skinny jeans, a plaid blouse, and my rain coat. I walked down the steps and saw Charlie in the kitchen cooking... I think.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." He turned around slowly, blushing. He held up a pan with something that looked like eggs... maybe.

I laughed and took the pan from him "Thanks, Dad, but it's fine. How about you leave me with kitchen duty?"

He looked thankful. "Yeah, sure... I've never been much of a chef.."

I smiled at him. "No worries, I like cooking. Renee isn't the most talented person in the kitchen, it's fine."

He nodded, "Well I got to get going. Have a nice day at school."

I groaned. _School. _"Thanks, Dad." He walked out of the house, and I followed soon after him. I got into the old truck Charlie bought off of Billy Black. I wasn't expecting it. It made my first day that much better.

I drove to school, already missing the sun. I walked into the office of the school. A woman was in there. When she looked at me her eyes lit up in awareness. Of course everyone was expecting me. A few kids who walked pass the glass door glanced in to catch a look at me; I hope they enjoy disappointment, I'm not much to look at.

"Isabella Swan, correct?" She asked, smiling at me. I gave her a shy look and nodded. Guess I don't have to do much of introducing myself. "Have a great first day, Sweetie." She said, handing a map and a schedule to me.

I walked out of the room and made my way to my locker. I turned around and noticed a gorgeous boy walk into the school. His green eyes were breath taking. He gave me a curious glance, then a cocky smile and started to say something to this huge guy next to him. Then suddenly a platinum blonde walked up and attacked him with her lips. Guess even Forks has players.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into school with Emmett. We were still on the topic of the police chief's daughter. Just when we started to make debates on what she looked like, I saw her. I met her yes and smiled. "I told you she has brown hair."

Emmett shrugged, but before I could say anything else I felt someone's lips on mine. I pulled away and saw it was Lauren. "Hey, baby," She giggled at me. Then, she snaked her arms around my neck. I winced, because she hit on of my bruises.

Instead of begging for her to get off of me, I smirked at her. "You know, you better get off of me or I'm going to be late... and get kicked out of school. Then you might not be able to see me anymore."

She pouted. "Fine, but Eddie, we'll make it up after your practice today." She said,winking. I didn't bother to correct her as she walked off. Not her fault if she doesn't know I don't have practice today.

I made my way to my locker, which was next to the new girls. She was blocking it, and seemed to take extra long to put in her books than normal people and I rolled my eyes. I just stood there, waiting for her to move out of the way. She kept giving me annoyed glances. Finally she snapped, "What do you want?!"

I smirked at her. "Hey newbie, you should know you're standing in front of my locker." She blushed and moved out of the way. "What no apology?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

She glared at me. "I was planning to give you one, but then I realized I don't need to be sorry for jerks like you." I raised my hands, then raised my eyebrow.

"Just so you know, I find your attitude a major turn on."

She rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, I find _you_ a major turn off." She snapped before stomping off. I have to admit, I would have been impressed... if she didn't trip during her 'dramatic exit'. I chuckled then walked to homeroom.

When I walked in I saw Emmett sitting in our normal spot. He was making out with his girlfriend Rosalie. I have to admit, that girl is pretty damn sexy, but they have each other rapped around their fingers.

They pulled away from each other long enough for Emmett to ask me, "So you meet that new girl yet?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, she's not that great. You're right; too much of a goody-goody. Not my type. As a matter of fact, she'll probably just annoy the hell out of me."

"What a waste." You're telling me.

**Anyways, first chapter is done:) Please review! Fave line? Part? Let me know:)**


	3. Chapter 2: What It Takes

**And I'm back!:) The reviews were great, guys. Thanks! So this chapter is in all Bella's POV, but the next one will be mostly, if not all, Edward's. ****_IMPORTANT_: I am trying to update everyday this week, because I am leaving on Sunday for vacation and won't return for a week. So I want to get as much of this story typed as possible. Once again, thanks for the reviews and I hope we keep them up!:) Bella's POV**

I was still blushing from my introduction in homeroom. Mr. Henderson forced me to stumble my way up to the front of the room and say "Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I moved from Phoenix, Arizona." If people were that curious they would just come up and ask me. I had to stay in his class since I had him first period, thankfully he didn't make me go up and say my name again. Instead I just got to sit quietly in the back and pretend I haven't already read all the books he has given us on the reading list.

I had gym after that, my least favorite subject. Today I didn't mind it though because I didn't really have to do anything. Just sit and watch, trust me it would be safer for all of us if it stayed that way.

I walked out of the gymnasium and made my way over to my locker. I felt my eyes roll before I could stop them. The conceited boy was in front of his locker making out with some girl with brown curly hair. Jessica, I think? She's in my English class. One of those bubble headed cheerleaders, though why Forks High needs cheerleaders is beyond me.

I opened my locker and they broke apart. I _accidentally _opened it with a little too much force, because it ended up hitting them. I saw Jessica glare at me and Edward looked like he was holding back a cry of pain. Wow, didn't know he was such a wimp. After saying their 'laters' Edward whipped around to face me. "What the hell what that about?!"

I tried to hold back a smirk. "I don't appreciate having you exchanging saliva with someone next to my locker, especially before lunch."

He glared at me. "Why would I want to listen to a loser like you?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to. But I suggest you do, or you will get hit with the door of my locker everyday. And you might actually cry, next time."

He had a surprised look, but it quickly returned to his glare. And man, was he seething. "Why you little bit-"

"Edward Mason! Can you ever leave a girl alone?! Either you have to make out with them or you hate on them." I saw a girl with short, spiky black hair rush to my side. She was about six inches shorter than my already five foot six form.

He turned his attention to the girl. "Alice, stay out of this."

She gave him a fake smile. "Too late." He glared at me one more time before making his way to the cafeteria.

Then, Alice looked at me and beamed. "Sorry about my ass-hole of a cousin, Edward needs a major attitude adjustment. I'm Alice by the way."

I smiled at her. "Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella! Ohmigod, you _have _to sit with me at lunch today!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she has spunk. "Sure, though I doubt you want the loser new girl to sit with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me are into cliques. Come on, let's go." She lead me to a table of about 6 people. I swiftly looked in the other side of the cafeteria. Edward's table was full, and I could already tell they were the jocks. Alice quickly brought me back to this area, though. "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Angela." I smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you all." I sat down between Jessica and Alice and I immediately began to feel bad when Jessica just sat there glaring at me. "Hey, Jessica, sorry about earlier." She looked caught off guard by my apology.

She smiled slightly before saying, "Oh, um, it's fine." And quickly turning to Mike. I could feel Mike's gaze when I sat there talking to Alice and Jasper. It's hard to believe she is related to Edward, she is nothing like him. She even offered to walk me to my next class, since bio was in one of those annoying, small, in the middle of nowhere classrooms. While we walked, I said, "Why do you sit with them at lunch?"

She was caught off guard. "What?"

I blushed. "I don't know, they just don't seem like the type of people you usually would hang out with."

She looked at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. When she could finally control herself she said, "Oh that's cause they aren't. I normally never talked to them before I went out with Jasper."

I nodded, that made sense. "Well, I guess this is Mr. Banner's room. I'll see you later, Alice." She gave me a hug and let me walk into the class alone. Mr. Banner seemed pretty cool, and I guess I say that because he didn't make me introduce myself.

"Take a seat there, Isabella." He instructed.

"Bella," I corrected out of habit.

He smiled at me. "Bella, take a seat." I sat on the side closest to the isle. Just as I got settled I heard the door open. "Ah, Mr. Mason, thank you for deciding to join us."

"No problem, Mr. B." I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw Edward walking right towards me. He sat in the seat next to me and rolled his eyes. It took all my self control not to mirror his actions. "Great, now I actually have to have a lab partner." He paused, before turning away from me. "And it's _you _off all people."

I came up with a few witty comments, but held them back. They would only make him angry, and I think and angry Edward would not be very good for me right now.

We continued to ignore each other. Finally, the bell rang. Edward got up and walked out the door without even a glance in my general direction. I'm not complaining. When I went to follow suit I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I murmured. And looked up to see Mike steadying me.

He gave me a pleasant, slightly desperate, smile. "Bella! Hey, do you need someone to walk to your next class with?"

I gave him a half smile. "Yeah, Mike, sure. I have tech with Mrs. Shook."

He grinned and said a little too happily, "Me too!" So Mike walked me to Mrs. Shook's class. It was a large room full of horizontal tables lined up in rows with two computers on each. Up front was her desk and a computer with a projector. I just had to sit down and wait for her to give instructions. She seemed like the coolest teacher yet.

When that big burly guy walked in, I had a feeling he would have a seat near me. Of course, my hunch was right. I didn't look at him, assuming he was one of Edward's friends and probably as much of a jerk as him. It did surprise me though when he gave me a huge smile and said, "Hey, you're the new girl Isabella, right?"

I blushed and nodded. "Bella, though. I prefer Bella."

His grin grew. "Sweet! Are you, like, Italian or something?"

I laughed at his eagerness; he actually didn't seem half bad. I shook my head. "I have never even been to Italy. And, before you ask, I'm not too fond of pasta, either."

His smile shrunk a little. "Ah, it's all good."

He seemed as though he was about to say more, but Mrs. Shook interrupted his thoughts. "You see the person sitting next to you? Good. They will be your partner for the next two weeks. Your assignment is to build a realistic house according to the lifestyle of the family I assign to you. You must design the layout, the people, the animals, pets, all of it. You are in control of these people. Use your power well and have fun!" She explained, teasing on the last part. She walked to our table first. "Okay, Bella and Emmett. Your family is rich with a 1,000,000 dollar budget. There is the wife, husband, son, and twin daughters. The Mom's mom is also staying with them. They have a pet golden retriever and two horses. So, you will have to use half the budget to build a backyard and barn."

Emmett nodded and 'saluted' her. "Understood, Ma'am! We'll get to work right away, Ma'am!" I laughed at this and he turned to me. "Alrighty then, partner, let's get to work!"

Before we could log into the computers, however, Mrs. Shook announced, "You will only have today and tomorrow to work on this in here. Then you will have to get together outside of school and save the program to a disc for turning it in."

I looked awkwardly at him. "So, um, could we work on it at your house? My computer is ancient and I doubt you want to have the Chief looking over our shoulders the whole time..."

He shrugged, "Sure, sure." We continued to goof around, but still got a lot of work done at the same time. Emmett was great; just a huge goof ball and hilarious. When the bell rang and as we stood up he was still telling me about the time he played paintball inside. Just then I turned around and the most beautiful girl ever. She had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Jasper. Emmett grinned at her. "Hey, baby!" He gave her a quick kiss and rapped his arms around her. "Bella this is Rosalie; Rosalie, Bella."

She flashed me a friendly smile. "Hey, Bella it's a pleasure to meet you!"

I blushed and smiled, too. "Yeah, same. Um... you look a lot like Jasper..." I said, curious to find out any relation but embarrassed at the same time.

"Yeah, we're twins." I walked out with them and made my way to my locker. To my relief I saw no Edward. But, fate seemed to like to play tricks on me. When I walked out and pulled out of the parking lot I noticed a huge Jeep blocking my path. Edward sat at the wheel, waiting for someone. "Come on..." I grumbled under my breath. He smirked when he saw it was me behind him. Just when I was about to purposely run into his car Emmett and Rosalie came out. They waved to me, and I waved back. Take _that, _Edward! People like me! He rolled his eyes and they drove away in the opposite direction of my house.

As I drove, I thought about my day so far. I met new friends, have cool teachers, and there is already a boy who absolutely hates my guts. Overall, not too bad of a first day; besides the boy hating me part. I might actually have what it takes to make it in Forks.

**So there, Bella's first day!:) Yay! Let me know any of your favorite lines or parts... just click the little button down there and type a few little words!:) Pwes? For Edward?**


	4. Chapter 3: Just A Kid

**Aw!! I love you guys! Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and the comments! They mean a lot!:) So I received a lot of good feedback about the last chapter and I got to say I was about to jump from the joy... or maybe it was the ice cream I had making me uber hyper lol=D So read and enjoy! Also, only three more updates until I get back from vacation on the 12th. I promise to update at least three more times until I leave at (shudders) four in the morning... Grr!! I have to wake up at 3!=/ Ah, well, if I want to go to Disney then I must wake up... and I have a long drive and plane ride to catch up on sleep:) So, anyways, I am going to stop my random ranting to say... ON WITH THE STORY!!=3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the work of art know as the Twilight Saga...**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and Rose climbed into the Jeep. "Why were you waving to that Bella girl?" I said her name with disgust.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Being friendly? She is my partner in tech. She seems nice. What do you have against her, anyways?"

I shrugged. What did I have against her? What has she done to me except refuse to make out with me? I annoyed her, provoking her reactions. I already have an enemy... I don't think I need another one. I'll try to make peace with her tomorrow.

I drove in silence as Rose and Emmett were all 'couple-y' in the backseat. We dropped Rose off at her house and drove to mine. To be honest, I was less than thrilled to be going home. I'm sure to be in for it when Dad gets home. He hates it when I go to Emmett's house. It always results in a crippled Edward, making me want to go back even more. Normally I don't, though, and just hide in my room until I can move again.

"You sure you want to go back?" Emmett asked, practically reading my mind.

"Honestly... I'm not sure of anything anymore. I have no idea why I do half the stuff I do." I paused, then half smiled. "Besides, your mom is back from the trip today. And you know she probably think I am either a CSI agent that tends to get hurt a lot or unrealistically accident prone."

Emmett laughed at that. "You working for the CSI?"

I shrugged and smiled crookedly at him, "Hey, it could happen!"

"Yeah, sure," Sarcasm relevant, "And I will become a ballerina and dance ballet around the house singing Barbie Girl."

I burst out laughing at the though of the bear of a guy next to me dancing in a tutu! Come on, how can you now find that funny? But I stopped and became grave when we pulled into my driveway. Emmett gently punched my in the arm. "Hey, dude, call me after... _he_ gets home." I nodded and slowly climbed out of the Jeep. I walked solemnly to the door and heard the moans of some woman. Great; just great. he's home.

Dad must have heard the door slam shut, because he walked out of his room with dirty jeans on and no shirt. I wanted to gag at his smell. Yay, he's extra stoned today. "Edward, where the fuck were you, bastard?!"

I glared at him. "I went over to Emmett's."

He threw a vase that was sitting on a table next to the door. The living room and kitchen were extra clean, just incase guests came over. Dad's room however smelled and looked like shit. '"Dammit, Edward! I said I didn't want you to go over there anymore!"

I was almost ready to pounce on him... I just wanted to rip his head off. "Yeah, well you said a lot of things, Dad. There are few things you stay true to."

I knew I pissed him off even more. Oh, he was already pissed off enough when my presence entered this hell hole; but now he looked like he could kill. "Edward, you know I don't want to hit you, but it's the only way you learn."

I had started to walk away, but swung right back around. "Learn?! You think abusing me is helping me _learn?! _What the hell, Dad! And, you know what? You do want to hit me! You are addicted to it, just like your alcohol and sex! My recommendation? Find a new hobby; preferably a dangerous one, like cliff diving!" I started to turn around, but I felt his fist collide with my ear. He kicked me in the shin, then punched me in the gut. I started to fall down, but he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to my knees so he could look me in the eyes.

"Don't go over to their house again." I smelled his rank breath one more time, then he threw me down with a force I expected from him. I hit my head on the corner of the wall, and felt blood. I could taste it in my mouth before I blacked out. The last though I could remember thinking is, why me? I'm just a kid...

**Bella's POV**

I drove to Emmett's house, on my cell phone. I heard the regular voice mail, "Hello, you have reached Charlie Swan. I am unable to answer the phone, so whatever the emergency leave a message and I will get back to you as soon and possible. Thank you."

"Dad, I'm not going to be able to be home before dinner. I'm going to a friend's house for a while to work on a project. I'll see you later."

I pulled into a driveway of a middle class home, like most of them in the wonderful town of Forks. Not the sarcasm. Anyways, Emmett must have seen me pull in because he bounded from the house to give me a bone-crushing hug. He literally picked me up. "Hey, Bella! Let's hurry up and get the done, my mom has to get her work done on the computer," He said, chuckling to himself. He seemed... off. I don't know if he was just different in his home environment or what, but he seemed to be worried about... something. I followed him into his house anyways. We entered a study with a laptop, desk, bookshelf, and a small leather chair for reading. It seemed quaint.

While we planned and worked, Emmett continued to be different. He kept glancing at the phone. "Em, are you okay?" I asked, really starting to get worried.

He opened his mouth, then his eyes grew wide. "Holy shit! Bella, I have to go and take care of something, um.. do you want to just stay here and work? I will be back in like ten minutes."

I nodded and told him to take as much time as he needed. He seemed genuinely stressed; he needs some time.

After I heard the Jeep drive away I walked out of the study into a hallway. I traveled down the steps into an open living room/kitchen floor plan. I saw a tall woman with the same brown hair as Em. She was older, with laugh lines. I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Emmett's mom...?" It came out more as a question.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Bella. Aren't you the chief's daughter?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me..."

She smiled even bigger. "He's a good man. I work as a paramedic, we run into each other a lot. Oh, here take a seat. Do you like tea?" She pointed at a kitchen chair, which I took.

"Yes, please. If you don't mind..." She gladly took my requests and we just sat down and talked. Before I knew it, twenty minutes went by. I heard the door creak open, and Ms. Mae, Emmett's mom insisted I call her by her first name, gasped. I looked behind me to see Emmett carrying in a blood stained Edward.

We both rushed over to him. "What happened, this time?" Mae panicked. _This time? _So it's happened before?

Emmett shrugged. "I think he fell down the steps when I went to knock on the door. I just know he's blacked out."

Mae sighed. "I swear, he is the most accident prone teenager I have ever met. With all the baseball incidents, falling, and now slipping down the steps... wow. I think he needs to get eyes in the back of his head that way he can tell if he's going to fall or not."

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked, timidly. Even with Edward knocked out I was uncomfortable with his presence.

Mae nodded. "Yeah, I swear he gets an injury every other day. Come on Emmett, let's get some bandages. Bella, could you watch over him?" I gulped, but nodded anyways. He's out like a light, what's he going to do?

As soon as I thought that, his eyes flew open. At first he looked delirious, but once he caught a glimpse of me he looked positively murderous.

**Haha cliffy! I know, I'm evil;) Thanks for the reviews, be sure to make me happy and drop another one!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

**Okay, another chapter!:) I am going to be updating one more time tomorrow, but I'm not sure about Saturday. I will probably need to pack... I'm leaving in 3 days and I don't even have my suitcase out, how sad is that lol? Also I will have to make up work for school, and with my classes that will take FOREVER! Anyways, I am going to shut up and let you enjoy the story:) So, enjoy!=D**

**Edward's POV**

I glared at the Swan girl... she almost looked scared. Then Mae and Emmett walked in. "Sweetie! What happened to you, this time?!" She asked while giving me a gentle hug.

I glanced quickly at Emmett, who said, "I told you, Mom, he slipped down the steps."

I nodded quickly, causing me to lose my vision for a moment. Once it was back, I agreed, "Yeah, he knocked on the door and it scared the shit out of me," I laughed a humorless laugh, "I was already walking down the steps and I jumped, so I slipped and fell down the flight of stairs."

She pouted, and Bella just sat there; listening, but not looking at me. No, never even glancing in my direction. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse." it's true, I have. "Though my head is killing me." My gaze shifted to the wood flooring.

"Understandable; you hit it pretty hard. I have to run out and get some more medicine. Bella, could you stay here?"My eyes shot up after that. Bella was looking at the floor still, but nodded all the same. "Thanks so much, Sweetie. Come on, Em."

Once they left, we sat there in awkward silence. To my surprise, Bella was the first to talk. "What really happened?"

I froze, but raised my eyebrow and gave her a 'look'. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me for the first time since I glared at her. "I'm not stupid. While Em and I worked on the project he was all fidgety. He kept glancing at the phone, as if waiting for someone to call. You looked like you where in real pain when I hit you with my locker. Did you really fall down the steps?"

I forgot to continue glaring. Instead, I almost gapped. No one has ever been that observant before... only Emmett. "Bella," I said softly, looking deeply into her eyes, "I know it may not seem like it, but I am one of the most accident prone people you will ever meet. I just fell down the steps; it's happened before. Ask Emmett. Just don't tell anyone... please."

She gulped, but gave me a determined look. "No."

My eyes widened. _No?! _"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, why should I keep your secret if you don't tell me what is going on? I don't like to lie, and if I will be lying for you then I need a good reason."

I was about to explode at her, then remembered I was going to try and be nice to her; So instead I just sighed and leaned back. "Bella... I'm sorry. I can't give you one."

She nodded. "I won't tell anyone. But I still want an explanation."

I snapped up again... too quickly. My head started to pound again, but I ignored it. "I'm not going to trust you with my life."

Once she opened her mouth, the door opened to revile Emmett and Mae. Bella gave me a look saying, _We'll talk about this later. _Ha, that's likely. But.. something in my gut was telling me she wouldn't rest until she found out. I hate her, and only met her today. Why would I trust her with my life story? No one except Emmett knows... and I am definatly not going to go up and introduce myself like, 'Hello. My name is Edward Mason and I'm being abused my my father and my mother left us a year ago. Who are you?' Yeah, like _that_ would happen.

How would people react if they found out about my home life? Would I be band from the team? Would I be sent to live with a foster family? Would I ever see anyone again? I don't think I could stand never being able to see Emmett again, or Mae, or Zac, or Martin... I don't need to lose any more people. From this moment on I refuse to tell anyone else about my home life. It'll be my dirty little secret. I mean, come on, Never being able to see Emmett, Mae, Zac, Martin or Bella again... Wait... did I just say _Bella?!_

**Ha! This is fun:) Short chapter, because I'm tired. Sorry, but I will try to write it longer next time:) Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Concrete Angel

**Okay, I might, _might _update tomorrow, but I have a ton of work to do and make up before I go on vacation. Then I have to pack. So, here's your maybe last update, if I get enough reviews I might try to update again tomorrow;) Anyways, read and enjoy this _longer _chapter!=)**

**Edward's POV**

I walked into school the next day, head ringing still from the cut on my scalp. It wasn't visible; Dad had this way of keeping all my injuries hidden under my clothes or hair. The one thing I was the most worried about was Bella. Would she go around telling everyone that I am 'accident prone'? A lie she didn't even believe herself? Does she want to get back at me for being such a bastard to her? I guess I _did _deserve it. I have been rude to her ever since she stepped into school. I just am worried if I lose my friends and my status, what else will I lose?

When I walked to my locker after first period, the normal people said hey to me, all the same girls winked... nothing seemed different. Too soon, Bella appeared next to me. "Hey..." I whispered.

She didn't even look up at me, just scowled at a spot in her locker. "What? The all mighty Edward Mason is speaking to me? If getting into my pants is what you want to keep me quite, I will tell everyone you are the clumsiest person alive, and that you raped me."

I have to admit; I was impressed, though I would _never _say it out loud. "Well, Bella, I have to say I have been a jerk. I won't try anything, as long as you don't tell."

The arrangement seemed reasonable enough to me. Yet, of course, Bella found something wrong. She spun around to face me before she whisper-yelled, "Ever heard sorry doesn't cut it?! Well this is one of those cases. There is nothing keeping me from stomping to the middle of the hallway and screaming some stuff you don't know me capable of..." I gulped. "But I'm not going to."

I felt my jaw visibly drop. "_What?!_"

"It's not my secret to tell." And she started to walk away. She hesitated before saying, "And I am determined to find out the true mystery."

I was vaguely aware of the people attempting to talk or flirt with me as I walked in a trance-like state to my next class. I didn't pay attention, instead was stuck in my thoughts. She wasn't going to tell? And only because it's not her secret? What if she does find out... the real secret? What will she think once she knows what Dad does to me? I remember how Emmett reacted... that day is still burned into my mind...

_FLASHBACK:_

_I walked into school, nearly crying as I did so. I put on a good poker face, however, because no one seemed to notice the pain I was feeling. Dad hit me last night. He came home drunk, as usual. Mom left... and he lost it. My life is falling apart and no one notices; much less cares._

_I loitered at my locker, half hoping some one would notice my lack of enthusiasm today. Just as I made the silent wish, my best friend Emmett came up to me with a goofy grin slapped onto his large face. "Hey, man ready for the big game?"_

_I shrugged, secretly hoping it would get rained out. I don't want to run around bases today; I was too depressed. Not even baseball, the greatest thing ever invented by mankind, could make my mood increase. "I don't know... I am just tired."_

_Emmett didn't looked convinced; as a matter of fact he was looking at me like I've lost my mind. Mine is still in my head, my dad's though... "Mason, when you get tired you become extremely hyper and jumpy, like you've had caffeine. You're never like this... what's up?"_

_I looked down. "Nothing..." I muttered under my breath._

_"Dude," he whipped me around to face him. "You need to tell me what's up. You are never like this... it's actually kinda scary..."_

_The bell rang, a distraction I was thankful for. Everyone made their way to their classes, leaving Emmett staring at me. "Emmett, I have to go. I can't be late for class; huge test today."_

_His eyes narrowed. "I'm in your next class, there is no test."_

_I sighed, there is no winning. I will tell Emmett. "Fine... but can I trust you? Like, with my life? And you have to swear not to tell anyone."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Melodramatic, much? I've been your best friend since kindergarden; I won't breath a word. And of course you can trust me, have I ever done anything to break that trust?"_

_I shook my head; he was right. "Fine... you know how my dad has been coming home drunk a lot?" He nodded. "Well... last night... Mom left. She just walked out... and Dad go kinda mad. Screw that, he got full on pissed off. Angrier than I have ever seen him. Well... he took all his anger out on me... Here. I'll show you." I lead him to the bathroom, out of the view of any hidden security cameras that might have been in view. Once we made sure no one else was in here, I lifted up the back of my shirt. I showed him my back, once pale, now almost completely black and blue._

I nearly shuddered at the memory. If that was Bella instead of Emmett, where would I be now? Why does it seem like I have no one looking over me? I heard somewhere there are always angels. Even if they are made of concrete, they are there. Then, it seemed like bull. But what if Bella is the person here to look over me?

I nearly groaned out loud. Why is she always on my mind? She isn't an angel, she's only a girl who moved here. She isn't an angel... even if I need one to keep me alive.

The bell rang and I got up quickly to see her. For some reason, I felt the need to talk to her. I realized, I don't know much about her. I want to get to know her. So I hurried to my locker to see my angel. Yes, I admit it, I'm falling for a girl I barely know anything about and I just met her yesterday. Great, cause my life just needs more complications.

**Okay... I will try to post again if we get over 6 reviews, fair? Good:) So get to reviewing please!:D**


	7. Chapter 6: Savior

**Yes, I got six reviews!:) Thanks for them and for all 21 people who have favorited this story! It means so much! I hope to have a lot of reviews when I get back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!=D**

**Bella's POV**

I stood at my locker, putting my books in it and grabbing my lunch money. Just then, two people spontaneously grabbed my arms and said, "Bella!" It was a man and woman, and when I looked I saw Edward and Alice glaring at each other. "Hey, Alice," I said, smiling and ignoring Edward. Will he just leave me alone?!

She smirked at him before shooting me a pleased look. "Hey, Bella! So are you sitting with us today?"

I nodded but was cut off by some annoy person tapping his foot impatiently and whistling the Jeopardy theme song. I wheeled around to him. "What do you want?!" I snapped.

Alice backed away and muttered, "I'll see you at lunch."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you would eat lunch with me today."

My eyes widened. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Why would I play a joke on you? It would just make you more angry at me."

I scoffed. "You never seemed to care before! So why the sudden change in emotion? Scared I will go around and tell everyone? If that's what you think then you don't know me."

He shrugged. "If you won't sit with me, then come to the baseball game today," I started to cut him off, but he was faster. "Don't come for me, come for Emmett. I'm pitcher, he's first base. Just come and support _him_. Besides, Alice and Jasper and all your other friends will be there too. So it's not like you will be alone." Then he left me standing with a confused expression on my face. Did he really want me to come? I guess I have to, I know Emmett will ask me in tech.

I decided I need to talk to Alice about this, and marched into the cafeteria and plopped down next to her. I crossed my arms and she laughed at me. "What?!" I snapped.

She shook her head, still giggling. "You're too funny!"

"If wanting to shoot your cousin is funny, then I am hilarious."

She stopped laughing and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

I groaned before saying, "He is just so.... so.... infuriating. One minute he hates me and the next he wants me to go see him play baseball and sit with him at lunch. What is wrong with that boy?!"

She looked at me with a peculiar expression on her face. "He's getting to you."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Say what?"

She let out a small chuckle. "He wants you because he likes a chase. That's just how he is. He wants you and eventually you will get tired of it and give into him. You start to think he will care about you genuinely, knowing he is a player you think you can change him. But after a date and you make out he leaves you in the dust, moving onto the other girls. Don't give in, Bella, I don't want you to get hurt. But, if you want to go to the game, come so you can hang out with your friends, not so you can support him."

I nodded, that sounded reasonable. I have to admit, I was a little hurt that he was just using me for his games. I ignored him all throughout Bio and, after having a fun class with Emmett, just walked right past him. I'll admit it, it felt good to know that I was the one leaving him alone. Take that, Mason!

Anyways, I met up with Alice right after school. We were going to go to the only coffee shop in this small, dismal town and do our homework, get something to eat, then meet up with everyone else during the game.

Alice is the best. She is so funny and peppy, but she always knows what to say to make you feel awesome. I had a blast hanging out with her, and she helped me not think about Edward. Almost. Every once in a while he would pop back into my thoughts, but I would just push him right out again.

Seeing him playing would defiantly be interesting, and that's exactly where we are headed now.

**Edward's POV**

I walked out onto the shabby field we were to be playing on. It's small and old, but works fine to crush our other competitors. Today we will be playing one of our many rivals, Firebridge High School. I know what your thinking, what kind of a name is Firebridge? Well they named it after a bridge that caught on fire and almost burnt down the school. Shocker there.

"Emmett, after this game we should catch a winning dinner at the diner before I have to go home." Emmett looked uneasy as we warmed up by tossing the ball to each other. "What?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that... I am kinda going out with Rose after this." I nodded. Okay, he done it before. But incase you haven't noticed, I have trust issues. I would have to call Dad to bring me my volvo. Not that I trust him, it's just that he's family. The school has a bar not to far away, and if he comes to the game he will probably just walk there. I called him, and that was exactly his plan.

I was really nervous to have Dad come to one of my games. He's done it before.... when I was like, five. That's the last time. Hopefully, no one would know I'm related to him. He's just going to give the keys to Emmett to give to me, that way I won't flinch away from his touch or anything. Emmett, well, he is not scared of my Dad. Far from it. He would take him on, any day, any where. It's actually funny, my Dad hates Em but is intimidated by him at the same time. I mean, if you don't know Em he would be pretty intimidating. He is as big as a grizzly.

The couch called us in and gave us the usual 'Pep talk' which consisted of him telling us to win or we'll have to do 60 suicides and 100 push ups. Not that we couldn't do that, we were just too lazy. So, we decide to win.

I looked up in the bleachers as I took my spot. I smiled at Bella, who smiled back. I could tell it was only out of courtesy, though. I glanced to the part behind the bleachers hidden by shadows and saw Dad. He was staring at Bella. Oh shit. I will have to keep a look out for them.

**Bella's POV**

Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldn't help it, he actually looked happy to see me. The only thing that ruined it was the guy that kept looking at me. He looked older, about 45. He had stubble on his large face, and a belly. He was wearing dirty jeans and a plaid shirt with a white tee shirt underneath. He looked like one of those me off of CSI who are alcoholics.

I tried to focus on the game; mainly on Edward. It would be bull to say I didn't actually come for him. I tried to think about what Alice said, but I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. I forgot about that man, I could only see Edward. I stood up. "I'm leaving, this is too much." Alice nodded and gave me a hug. It was already dark out, and it was only 5th inning. Forks High was winning by 10 runs, and Firebridge was getting pissed. I would have to ask Alice how it goes.

I walked to my truck. I had to park away from the school due to the lack of parking places. I felt uneasy the whole time, and when I turned around I figured out why.

The man had been stalking me.

I tried to run, but ended up falling. Damn me and my klutziness! The man walked up to me and I could smell the strong sent of liquor and beer. This man was an alcoholic and following me. This can't be good. "What do you want?" I asked. I meant to sound strong and proud, but I ended up sounding like a scared little puppy.

He laughed a cruel laugh, "Why, I haven't had anyone so... young and delicious in a while. You are beautiful, my dear. I think I might just have to take you home with me." My eyes widened as he was about to raise his fist and I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

Just then, I felt someone's strong arms pull me behind them. "Get away from her!" The person yelled. I realized it was Edward. He was saving my life. The man glared at him with pure hatred, before fleeing. I started to cry and cling onto Edward's shirt. He lead me over to the car and help me in. I sat there sobbing. He got in the other side of it and help my hand. "Bella..." I didn't respond. "Bella, are you okay?" I looked at him and stopped crying. His voice was gentle, but his face was murderous. Almost like the time when he woke up to see me watching over him. It was scary then, but now I felt oddly safe. He's my savior.

**Edward's POV**

Dad is absolutely unbelievable. It was taking all of my strength not to go and punch him until he dies. But I couldn't do that to Bella. No, I would never let her see me like that.

She nodded when I asked her if she was okay, then I started to drive away. I know I would probably be kicked off the team for running off like that, but as long as she is safe I am happy. Well, as happy as I can get.

"Edward..." She asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?"

I smiled a cold smile. "No. No I am not."

She stayed silent, before asking. "Who was that man?"

I froze. I couldn't tell her the truth, I had to lie. "Um... he's my Uncle..."


	8. Chapter 7: Live Like We're Dying

**And I am BACK!:D Thank you much for all the fantastic reviews and support and everything!!! It means the world! I had a great vacation and I am ready to get back to typing this story!:) SO here is the seventh chapter of it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that starts with the letter T, so Twilight is out of my league:( **

**Bella's POV**

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Your uncle?" How could he be related to some one so... so... perverted? Nah, not broad enough. Evil? That's a possibility...

He nodded, though he didn't even seem convinced himself. "Yeah, we've never gotten along."

I didn't respond. That part was obvious; you could tell by the glaring. "Is he, um..." I gulped, not wanting to ask.

He gave me a curious look. "Is he what, Bella?"

I looked down. "Never mind..."

He threw his head back in exasperation. "You're driving me crazy. Just ask; it can't be that bad, Bella."

I blushed and became thankful for the dark. "Is he Alice's dad?"

Edward's eyes grew wide. "Hell no! And don't even think about mentioning this to Alice, either! Or anyone!" He snapped in a defensive tone.

I threw my hands up as a way to show him he had nothing to worry about. "Edward," Is it wrong to say I got butterflies in my stomach when I said his name? "I am good at keeping secrets. And apparently, so are you."

He smirked. "Better than you would ever guess." He said that so quietly I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it. We sat in silence as he drove. To where, I don't know. And couldn't care less. "What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"Trying to figure out what you're hiding." I responded just as softly.

He smiled through the dark. "Any theories?"

I laughed lightly. "None that would make you happy."

He grew serious. "I don't break so easily, Bella. Tell me." I was caught off guard by his response, but recovered quickly.

I shrugged. "Serial killer?" I said my goofiest one, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked, for he started to laugh.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?' He said, teasingly.

"No, are you a part of a gang?" He gave me a look. "Had a family feud?"

He shut his eyes and rested his head back against the seat. I would have freaked out, but we had stopped outside of a restaurant. I didn't even realize the car wasn't in motion, I had been so preoccupied in our own little world. "You could say that..." Once again, his response stunned me into silence. When I first walked into school I would have never thought I would even talk to him. He came across as a player... but now...

"You're so much more than what you seem." I said, softly.

His face only changed enough to place a small smile on it. "Honestly, I am wondering if that is a good thing or a bad thing." He said abruptly sat upright. "I'm taking you out to dinner come on."

I always feel one step behind him. Before I could protest he was already holding my door open. "You don't have to..." I mumbled.

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. "I know, but I want to."

I swear, this boy is tripolar. One minute, he is a jerk-face player that wants to 'rule the school'. The next he is the mysterious boy with a secret present, and possibly past, that makes me promise to not 'breath a word' about any of our converstions. And then there are moments like now when he is so sweet and kind I just want to smile like an idiot at him. With Edward, there is no figuring him out.

After we ordered, Edward released his random side by asking, "Want to play twenty questions? Okay, what is your least favorite childhood memory?"

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't question him. I wanted to get my fill of this Edward before he disappears as quickly as he appeared. "When I fell off stage at my kindergarden ballet recital. I broke my arm and was embarrassed to the point I almost wanted to quit school." Edward was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Yeah, just keep milking it." This caused him to laugh even harder.

Once he had controlled himself, I asked, "Why all the secrets?"

He looked at me intensely. "Because if there is one thing I have learned over the years it's that you can't trust anyone but yourself. It just makes things fall apart quicker."

I stared back into those emerald eyes. "Sometimes good things need to fall apart so better things can fall into place."

He snorted. "In most people's cases. Now, it's my question. What is one thing you can't stand?"

"Blood." I answered immediately. My nose crinkled at the thought of the gross liquid.

He looked as surprised as I feel half the time with him. "But it didn't bother you when I came into Em's house covered in it."

I only just realized he was covered in blood then. "I think it was because I was more distracted with you feeling okay than what was actually wrong. Either way, I made it through then without even noticing it. Maybe I'm improving." I said, laughing to myself at the end.

He raised a cocky eyebrow. "Aw, so you _were_ worried about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever. I'm just going to let you think what you want." He faked a hurt expression. I laughed before continuing, "Okay, what is one thing you would like to try before you die?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Cliff diving."

I was shocked. "I said before you die, not how you die! So now you're suicidal, too?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He laughed at my face. "No, down at La Push. It seems fun. Besides, in my opinion we have to live like we're dying, because you never know when the end is coming." I pondered what he meant, but nothing came to mind. "What?" He asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Every time I think I have something about you figured out you say something else that just ends up confusing me even more."

He smiled that crooked smile, "Check, please."

**Yay! New chappy!XP So yeah, here it is. Favorite part? Line? Drop a review on the way out, they are always appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 8: Brave

**Up to eight chapters... not counting the prologue!!=) I sincerely want to thank everyone for the great reviews and feedback I am getting for this story. It helps me to know there are people out there that actually _want_ to listen to what I write:) Thanks everyone=D Now I am probably going to be able to update tomorrow, but probably not Wednesday. I have a chorus teacher with my suckish new chorus teacher. Our old one who was one of the best in state moved to a different school, so now we are stuck with Ms. Gayness. No, that is not her real name... although it should be. She can't sing, or play the piano. And, quite frankly she is a cocky bitch. So, going to have a blast at that. (insert eye roll here). Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!XD**

**Disclaimer: I am not stealing the Twilight characters, simply borrowing them... but I am going to keep Edward for a while! ...and Jacob's abbs!:D**

**Edward's POV**

A different waiter, or should I say _waitress, _came to bring us our check. She came over, bill in hand. I went to grab it, and she winked at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She _was _kind of hott. "Thank you." She purred as I handed her the tip.

"Anytime." I said, giving her my 'sexy smile'; unable to resist temptation. You never know, Bella might just become jealous and want to spend more time with me.

After the platinum blonde woman walked away, I turned back to Bella. I wasn't expecting her reaction. She was sitting there glaring at me. "Can you stay as one person for just a minute?!" She ask, whispering angrily. I was confused, and could tell. She rolled her orb-like eyes before continuing. "One minute you are this sweet funny guy. The next you are all mysterious, and now... now you are just being an ass."

I was offended, to say the least. "Bella, if I am such an ass why are you still sitting here? Just walk out." I countered. I should have known better than to counter her, for that's what she did. She just got up and left. Not saying a word, or even stumbling, surprisingly.

She lived about a minute away from here (Before you ask, everyone knows where the chief lives), so I just sat there with my face in my hands. Why do I always seem to say the wrong thing around her?! She drives me crazy and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't even know all I have done is think of her, and to be honest I doubt she cares.

Bella... Beautiful in Italian. It is defiantly safe to say it fits her all too well. Her expressive brown eyes, long brown hair and her pale skin... all different from what I am usually into, but at the same time I am now addicted to it. Every time I see a brunette I double take just to see if it was Bella.

I caught a glance at my watch and muttered, "Oh shit!" It was past nine, Dad should be home from the bar by now. I am in for it when I get home.

I drove fast, not anxious to return but to get into less trouble than I would if I drove slower. Rain started to poor, darkening the mood.

When I pulled into the driveway, my mood only became more black. I kept telling myself to be brave... I need to be.

All my bravery shriveled up into nothing once I saw the man I call father's face. "Edward Anthony Mason... what right do you think you have to tell me what to do?" He grabbed onto my shirt and hoisted me up against the door. "ANSWER ME!"

I glared down at him. "I think it's in the Bill of Rights; freedom of speech."

He scoffed. "You won't have any speech when I'm through with you." I shivered, for the threat was real.

I had to stop a tear from escaping, that would only cause more humiliation. "Dad... what have you become? We used to be just one happy family; me, you, and mom. Those times were great. When she left it should have brought us closer, not tear us apart. She wouldn't have wanted you to waste yourself... but it's too late for you to change. I just wish that things were back to a few years ago. Do what you want to me; I can take it." My little speech only seemed to make him more furious. He threw me down to the ground with so much force I heard something crack... and I am pretty sure it wasn't the floor. He kicked me in my ribs for what felt like 50 times, before he punched me the the shoulder. I could feel the blood surrounding me. My blood. Once he staggered off into his bedroom I knew it was over. I couldn't help but smile... I have been brave. That was my last thought before everything went black.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I limped my way into school. Ignoring all the greetings and remarks about walking out yesterday. We still won, and that would have been important to me if I wouldn't have just had the worst beating of my life. Two broken ribs, one maybe fractured. I was so dizzy when I woke up I couldn't even crawl. The place where my head had bleed before was open again, and my shoulders and back were covered in nasty bruises. I have experienced all this before, but never at the same time. Each step I took was pure agony. Tear formed in my eyes every time someone would even brush against me. To put it simply; I felt like I was slowly losing it.

All that pain went away once I saw Bella. She stood there, looking beautiful in a blue top that brought out the cream colors in her skin, and made her eyes pop. She looked more magnificent than anyone in the whole town of Forks... and all of Washington state.

But every time I would stubble my way over to talk to her, she would get lost in a conversation or distracted somehow. I looked forward to bio, when she couldn't help but talk to me.

I miss the closeness we had yesterday. I was almost considering telling her some of the truth. _Considering _being the key word.

All the classes passed too slowly. Every breath I took made my lungs want to explode. My mind spun every time I moved to quickly. But, no one noticed. I put on a good poker face; years of practice.

When I finally walked into bio I saw a sentence on the board that was sure to make Bella faint. Blood typing today. Guess I am going to have to be brave for the both of us.

**Yay! Done:) Whatcha thinkin about? Write it in a review to answer the question and win a free hug from Edward!!=D **


	10. Chapter 9: Desperate

**So sorry, I was so uber busy it's not even funny. I am exhausted at the moment, but writing another chapter for all the lovely readers:) Free Edward hugs for all the reviewers!!=D Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Unless Stephanie Meyer decided to give it to me and I'm not aware, I don't own the Twilight saga. And if that was the case Jacob would be stuck in the sewers. **

**Bella's POV**

I felt the color drain from my face as I read the words on the blackboard. Blood typing. I glanced quickly at Edward, and he was staring anxiously at me. He knows i have blood issues, I remember telling him.

Mr. Banner walked to the front and began the intro. "There is a blood drive coming up soon, and all of you will be donating blood. I don't care if the sight makes you want to throw up everything your stomach has ever touched, you're doing it. Now, you all must have done this before, so let's begin." I gulped and felt the sweat slide smoothly down my face. Then, it happened. Someone poked their finger, and the blood started to poor.

I closed my eyes, wishing the feeling would go away. "Mr. Banner! Bella's going to be sick!" The angelic voice was harsh in my ear.

"Very well, Edward. Take her to the nurse's office." I felt strong arms rap around me, hoisting me up so they were carrying me bridal style. I kept my eyes closed, even after we walked out of the room.

I did, however, have the strength to ask, "Why?" I peeked one eye open to see Edward looking throughly confused.

"Why what?"

I took a deep breath. "Why are you so infuriating? One minute your an ass, the next you are just... sweet. Why are you flirting with a nurse and telling me to go then helping me? I don't _get _you! And let me go!" I sounded like a three year old complaining about her friend's being mean. Only Edward and I aren't friends... are we? I don't think we have established that factor quite yet. However, I doubt now is the appropriate time for that particular conversation.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, first, no. And second, I am just as confused by you as you me. Even though if you really think, I'm not that hard to figure out."

"Well I am _not _giving up." I pouted.

He stared out into the rain with an unreadable expression. "I really wish you wouldn't.... any more theories?" Now, I know this may seem like a while, but the nurse's office is like a mile away from Mr. Banner's class. Our school is so spread out it's not even funny.

I smirked. "Vampire?"

He laughed, and gave me that smile that made my heart gush into a river. "No, not quite... But I am half werewolf." He added, winking. I chuckled at his joke, and I suddenly became aware of the rocking motion of his walk.

"Can we just sit down for a second?" I asked, glancing swiftly at a bench. He nodded and set me down. "You can go back to class, Edward. I just need to skip that whole blood typing thing, don't worry."

"Oh no," He argued, "I am not leaving you alone. You're as pale as a ghost. Which is even paler for you than normal... though not by much." I hit him playfully.

I was caught off guard as usual by his response. He was in pain, whether physical or mental I do not know. "Please, Bella. Don't hit me again."

I stared at him. "I'm sorry..." I whispered and he nodded and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Bella... There is so much you don't know about me; So much I wish I could tell you." He opened his eyes and he had a desperate expression. He needed to open up, about what I don't know.

"You can trust me..." I reassured him.

He gave me that desperately heart breaking look. "Can I...? If there is one thing I have learned it's that everyone turns on you eventually. I can't go through that again." A tear escaped from his eye. I took my thumb and whipped it from his cheek and rested it there. Who would have thought I would ever see Edward Mason cry? Not me.

He forced a smile. "I'm sorry. Another thing I have learned is not to show weakness." His voice was so soft it was just audible enough for me to hear.

"You can't keep things bottled up all the time. It's unhealthy." He nodded, but wouldn't let my hand stray away from his face. I could feel the electricity move from me to him and back.

Once again, Edward was being Edward. Mood swings are kinda his thing, if you haven't noticed. "What are you doing this weekend? Saturday?"

I couldn't help but grin. "I guess I am hanging out with someone by the name of Edward."

He nodded. "I want to show you something, but don't tell anyone."

"Promise." We just stared at each other for a moment longer, before the bell rang. He got up with that same expression and walked to his next class without saying a word.

I continued to sit there. Saturday was a day away; I can wait that long to spend a day with him. I stood up and walked to my tech class, greeted by Yogi Bear himself. "Bells!" He gave me a hug and we got right to work. Every time I would get focused, something would come up and remind me of Edward. "Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my world.

He laughed. "My point exactly!"

I shrugged. "It's nothing, just thinking."

"Well duh," He rolled his eyes, "I would be worried if you weren't." The bell rang and we walked out to my car. We tend to park next to each other. Rose caame out, kissing Emmett, before the drove off. I followed suite, with thoughts full of the mysterious Mason.

**Edward! What's he planning for Saturday? Any guesses? Review and tell me!**


	11. Chapter10: Confessions of a Broken Heart

**I apologize sincerely for not updating recently:( I have been really busy with the holiday season and haven't been home much. So, I made the best chapter yet (I hope) to say sorry! Please review and enjoy 8D OH! One more thing; Who wants Jacob? I will have him if he is voted in but he wouldn't be a love interest for Bella. Cause I hate the couple with a burning passion. Lemme know! Pwes!=)**

**Disclaimer: The artist that is Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight... unfortunately I'm not her...:(**

**Bella's POV**

Okay, I have to admit I was really nervous when Edward didn't come to school yesterday. It also made me wonder if we were still on for our plans to go out today, which I pray is not the case.

Speaking of that... I am so confused about it my head is spinning. Did he mean just a friendly, innocent meeting? Or did he mean a date? I am almost ashamed to say i have been wishing for the latter.

"Alright, Bells, I am going fishing with Billy. If you need anything-"

I cut him off, "Yeah, call you. I know, Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." I smiled up at him, so he didn't think I was being a brat. I was just a little on-edge about today.

He looked down at me with something I wasn't used to seeing in his friendly face. Something bittersweet... "I know... that's what worries me." My eyes followed him out. Not a minute after he pulled out did I start pacing.

After twenty minutes, I was growing doubtful. But just when I was about to give up, I heard a car pull into the driveway. And that car made my heart flutter.

I saw familiar bronze hair poke out from the silver volvo, and I ran into the kitchen. I couldn't make it seem I was too anxious, now could I.

I grinned broadly when I heard a soft knock at the door. No matter how much it pained me, I walked slowly to open my front door; but when I did I was wondering why I don't just fling myself onto that angel that appeared so out of place in Charlie's shabby old house. "Sorry I'm late." The velvet voice said.

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. 'You were late? I didn't notice."

He shook his head, grinning. "Wow, if I'm that unwanted I might as well leave now..."

My eyes grew wide. "No! No..." He looked at me, face soft.

"Bella, you honestly think I would leave? That's a positively barbaric thought." I rolled my eyes, covering up my relief.

"Alright, well, come on. We should be going." I headed to my truck, when I heard a cough. Catching my attention, I turned around and met a bemused Edward.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get there before midnight, so we are taking my car."

"How long is the drive?" I asked. I have to be home before Charlie gets home. I can't imagine how I would explain I was out all night to Charlie, especially with a boy.

"About ten minutes, with my car." My mouth flew open, yet my feet followed obediently.

"My car's not _that _slow..." I grumbled as I buckled my seat belt. I heard Edward chuckle again as he drove off. We sat in a comfortable silence, until I asked, about five minutes later, "Do you have any music?" He nodded, and turned on the radio. A familiar song rang throughout the car. When I glanced up, Edward was blushing. Yes, I know, I was shocked too. I mean,_ Edward blushing?! _Never saw that coming. "Claire De Lune?"

He looked shocked. "Yeah... you like classical music?"

I nodded. "Some. I only know my favorites." After that it was quite, except for the song. A moment later I heard Edward hum softly to the tune, and I looked at him, wanting to remember the image. He looked to soft, so... innocent. And his voice, well, it sounded incredible. I didn't even notice the car stop until the engine clicked off and Edward unbuckled. I followed suite.

"Ready?" He asked, and I got out of the car.

"Edward..." I said, savoring his name, "Where are we?" He pulled up to a deserted area, the road cutting off into forest.

He smirked. "You can always turn back... but to answer your question, we are no longer in Forks. Come on, we have to hike about a mile from here to get to the place."

I gapped. "Hike?! I can barely walk across a flat surface and you expect me to _hike?!_"

He laughed a light laugh. "It's only a mile. And I'll be there to catch you if you fall. Don't worry; trust me." And we journeyed into the dreaded forest.

I tripped multiple times, but Edward was always there to catch me. Now I know it's a mile, but it felt like forever. But after we finally reached the destination, I realized it was well worth the trip. Before us was a meadow; a beautiful vista in the middle of gloomy wood.

I turned to Edward, who appeared distracted, as if reminiscing about some past times at this wonderland. "How did you find this place...?" I breathed, staring deep into those emerald eyes.

He sat down in the grass and I copied the action, sitting about six inches away from him. "I used to come here... when my home life was at it's worst."

My head turned a bit to the side. "What do you mean 'when my home life wasn't so good'?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You are the first person I have ever taken here. The only person I allowed, _will _allow to get close."

My gazed never faltered as he stumbled around looking for a way to confess what he was trying to say. Believe me, I was all ears. "Why won't you let anyone get close?"

He opened his eyes. He looked into my soul with tearful eyes. "Because every time someone gets close I just get more hurt."

I took his hand. "I would never hurt you, Edward."

He looked down at our joined hands. "I know. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself."

I tried to talk about something different. "How did you find this place?" I asked again.

"I ran away when I was fifteen. I was scared... and hurt. I had just got home from school, when I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad fighting. She looked at me, then walked right out of the room. Dad glared at me all the while. Mom finally came downstairs again; bag packed. She gave me a hug, told me she loved me, then walked out. I never saw her again. It's been a whole year... and life has been Hell. And don't think it was a walk in a park before that, either. But anyways... after a year of her being gone, dad became a drunk. Something really set him over the edge; exactly a year after she left. The same day he..." Edward trailed off, tears flowing freely now. I moved next to him, still holding his hand. It's hard to imagine that Edward, the baseball player, ladies man, guy has had such a shitty life.

"Sh..." I said, moving some of his hair. "You're okay."

He nodded. "I'm not quite finished yet. Look..." He stood up. I was about to gasp when he pulled off his shirt, revealing sculpted abbs. The thing that made tears start falling from _my _eyes was when he turned around. Where his normal skin should have been there was only black and blue. Edward Mason was being abused by his father, and no one knew.

"Is this really why you are so... 'accident prone' as you tell Mae?" he nodded. I stood up and carefully rapped my arms around him, and he cried into my shoulder. "Edward... you need to tell someone."

He pulled his head out of my shoulder, but still had his arms around me. "I did. You and Emmett."

I shook my head. "That's not what I mean and you know it. You need to tell an a_dult._"

He had a scared look in his eyes. "No! I will be placed into foster care and they will take Dad away! I don't want that to happen to him! I am turning eighteen in a year, I can tough it out."

"I want to meet him and beat the shit out of him for what he has done to you."

Edward had an unreadable expression. "You already have met him. My 'Uncle'.... well he's not really my uncle."

I gulped and shivered at the memory. "That... _man _is your father?"

He nodded. "I'm so... so sorry for what he did to you. Well, what he was going to do to you. I know, he's a sicko and a whack-job. But he's still my Dad, whether I like it or not."

"Doesn't mean you have to put up with him." I whispered. He laid down in the grass, pulling me with him. I laid my head on his chest, careful not to hit any injuries. I felt at peace with him.

"Bella..." I heard him whisper. I looked up to see our faces barely an inch apart. All I could look at where his lips. Before I knew it, those lips were on my, moving slowly against them., The electricity I felt was so unexpected. I just laid there, kissing the boy I once couldn't stand. The boy who has trusted me with his life. The boy who holds my heart, since his heart is broken beyond repair.

**GASP! Now how was THAT for a chapter?!?! Review! Oh! And on a completely unrelated topic, have you noticed the chapter titles are all songs? Desperate- David Archuleta, Welcome to My Life and Just A Kid- Simple Plan, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, Savior- Skillet, and this is Confessions Of A Broken Heart- Lindsey Lohan. Check 'em out... after you review, of course!;)**


End file.
